


Adventure At Night With Tendou Satori

by Yumie_Ushioda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Crush at First Sight, Dorms, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shiratorizawa, Sneaking Out, Support, Swearing, highschool, mentions of weed, reader has bad parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumie_Ushioda/pseuds/Yumie_Ushioda
Summary: You decide to break a few rules one night, not knowing that you would meet your future boyfriend, eating cup noodles.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Adventure At Night With Tendou Satori

**Author's Note:**

> TW// mentions of weed  
> There is a lot of swearing.
> 
> I wrote this in the middle of the night in one sitting just so you know lol.  
> Also i don't think i wrote Satori that well... so he might be a little out of character.  
> Please forgive any of my grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my native language. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

If you had the chance to somehow go back around 24 hours and tell your past self where you’d be the next day without causing a butterfly effect or something else, you’d either don’t believe a word that came out of a sleep deprived you or just simply lose your shit over nothing.

  
Well, in your past self’s defense, it has been a rough few days with the last exams before the mid term break cramped in a week and an annoying roommate. Your last math exam was… not worth speaking to say the least. So, you had to study extra hard for this one and it wasn’t easy with a stoner roommate. You had asked the school administration to change dorm rooms multiple times but there always seemed to be no empty spots or another student willing to switch rooms so you were stuck with your roommate until the school year ended which as a third year, it sucked. You were sure that the only reason you two were put together as roommates by the administration in the first place was just a desperate attempt to ‘fix’ your roommates ‘below normal’ behavior. They probably were like ‘hey, let’s put two fucking losers together and see what happens next! I mean one of them is an overly friendly person who is also overtly a stoner with no care about the future or others around them and the other one is just an average student who is too scared to do anything that would disappoint their family and cares too much about their future but also has no idea what to do about it. so, what could go wrong, right?’ Well, instead of you by some miracle making them behave and them making you somehow ‘break out of your shell’ you two never even had one decent conversation and the school administration still kept their false hopes up that it would change by the time you two graduate.

  
The last exam of the term would take place tomorrow, it was math and you hated the fact that the school was dramatic enough to put it last. It felt like everything in the school just had to be dramatic. They had two huge dorms, an outdoors tennis court, baseball field and a fucking horseback riding club that had huge fields to ride! Oh and of course the school’s pride and joy; the volleyball club that was in nations top 8. The club was so popular that they even had their own cheerleader squad for god’s sake. Despite the schools love for the dramatics and flare, their library always closed too early for your comfort during these times where you had to study your ass off if you wanted your mom to shut up about your studies. So, with no other option left, you reluctantly tidied the library desk you were studying at and went back to your dorm room. You hoped that your roommate had sneaked out with their friends and weren’t at your room so that you would be able to study in peace but you doubted your luck. You tried to speed walk the cold corridors of the dorm building without rising your hopes up, you had a feeling that that you wouldn’t be able to study as much as you hoped that day and sure enough, when you arrived at your room and went inside, your roommate was smoking by the window. Well, you thought, at least they were kind enough to open a window when they smoked.  
Your roommate was just another outgoing but quiet student when they weren’t under the influence of alcohol or weed but when they were… it just got out of hand. They always wanted to sing songs and dance to sometimes slow, breakup songs and sometimes cheeky, fast paced songs, there were no in between. You just hoped it wasn’t a breakup song kind of a day today. You hated when they would be in those moods. It would start with them singing, very loud and pitchy, mind you, then they would slow dance with their plushies for a while before deciding it wasn’t enough and try to slow dance with you. It wasn’t romantic or fun or anything, really, it was just sad because most of the time they would also be ugly crying on your shoulder as well. So, you had to beg them to go to sleep most nights; dragging them to their bed, tucking them in with their plushies, giving them all your snacks and opening an anime from their computer to binge until they fall asleep. But even with all their tantrums, whining, dancing and singing, you still couldn’t hate them completely. You knew things weren’t that great with their families and that they also had a pretty nasty breakup earlier that year. You were lucky enough to have a loving family… a loving family that worried too much about you but hey, at least you had one, right?

  
You sighed; you probably wouldn’t be able to study anymore. What a shame, you thought, you had to get at least a 60% from the exam if you wanted to pass.

  
‘’don’t worry it’s not weed.’’ Your roommate flicked the cigarette butt into the trash can on their desk and closed the window. You were glad; it was getting cold.  
‘’I know you wanted to study today for the exam.’’ They plopped down on their bed and started mindlessly scrolling down their phone.

  
You were a little shocked, of course, you didn’t expect your roommate to be understanding. It was a pleasant surprise that made your worries go away. Maybe they were finally getting over their breakup or things were going good with their families. You didn’t dare ask and put them in a wrong mood so you put your books on the desk and sat down, once again ready to study. You were truly grateful, so you thought of ways to show your gratitude. You didn’t know their food preferences that you could treat them to other than their border line gross choices of snack combos when they were high. But you did remember their annoyed face every time you mentioned exams.

  
‘’Thank you. Like really, thank you so much. Do you want to study with me? I could teach a few stuffs if you’d like.’’ And thus, begun a very long evening and night of studying. Turns out neither of you were nearly as bad as you thought you were at math. Well, it was only natural since Shiratorizawa’s entrance exam was really hard. Most kids in school were just really smart, or at least used to be ‘smart’ in middle school, or had a sports scholarship. When it came to both you and your roommate, you were both very hard working in middle school but stopped giving a shit when you started high school, go figure.

  
It was almost midnight when you had to take a break to answer your mom’s texts. You’d totally forgot to call her goodnight like you always did. She knew that you had exams so instead of calling you until you picked up, like she usually did, she’d sticked to just sending a few passive-aggressive texts about the importance of family bonds and what not. You loved your mom, you really did but sometimes you just could not tolerate her but you were too scared to tell her or do anything about it so you just called her, faked being a sweet, happy go lucky, child of hers and tried not to punch a hole in the wall when you hang up every night.  
‘’Men, I really can’t study anymore.’’ Your roommate stretched out on their chair. They did have a point; you’d been studying for almost four hours straight now. Your brain could not process anything else anymore. You got up, stretching as well. The room felt too stuffy. You went to open a window. The chilly breeze hit your face and you smiled. You were about to plop down on your bed when your eye caught your action figure of your favorite anime character, making you remember something that you should not have forgotten about.

  
‘’Shit! I forgot to buy the new edition of shonen jump. ‘’ How you could forget to get the new edition after that cliff hanger on the last edition was out of your understanding. You sighed in annoyance. You really wanted to read it now and you also wanted to go out to get some air and stretch out your legs. But you couldn’t go out at this hour. If you got caught by any of the teachers or the cameras it would be really bad for your ‘good girl who is trying her best’ image.

  
‘’I mean you could always sneak out.’’ Your roommate sat on their bed. Their hair was a mess as well as their oversized clothes. Their under-eye area was almost as purple as the ugly wallpaper that you had on your wall. They looked like shit, to say the least.

  
‘’ I think I’ll skip, but thanks for the suggestion.’’ You were still not close enough with your roommate to just say whatever you wanted to them and you didn’t want to end up in a fight so you just acted polite, as usual. And of course, it goes without saying, you were really… scared? No, intimated by the idea of sneaking out of the dormitories almost at midnight, a night before a big exam.

  
‘’You could totally go out and come back without getting caught. A few of the security cameras have been broken for about a month and no one has noticed yet. You just have to use the fire exit.’’ They shrugged like it was nothing. Well, it probably was nothing for them.

  
The more minutes passed the more courage and carefreeness filled up somewhere around your stomach. It was just one night, what could happen right? But then again you had a pretty clean record that you were somewhat proud of and you didn’t want to ruin that, just a few months before you graduated high school. To say the truth, you still didn’t know what you wanted to do after you graduated, but a clean record would probably help you in whatever direction you wanted to move on with, so you put in the effort. You probably should put the same amount of effort, maybe even more, to your studies but you did not enjoy that. Besides, doing things that you hated and missing out on ‘fun’ things were two very different things.

  
About five or so minutes of an almost never ending debate with yourself that took place in the depts of your brain that you didn’t wish anyone to be unfortunate enough to get trapped at, you made a choice. One night of breaking rules couldn’t hurt anyone, right? Other than your future and annoying but stable relationship with your mother. Welp, good thing that she wasn’t here.

  
You got up from your bed. You checked yourself in the mirror; sweatpants and a hoodie weren’t that bad, right? Your hair didn’t look that terrible and your eyes weren’t as bad as your roommate’s. That being said, it wasn’t like anyone would actually see you. You were just going to the little shop 5 minutes away from the school. The owner was cool enough to not care what the students did, or so you hoped. You definitely remembered a few of your class mates buying cigarettes in your first year.

  
‘’Changed my mind, I’m going. Do you want anything?’’ you put on your shoes, in a hurry, not wanting the thrill and the momentary stupid courage to go away.

  
‘’Nah, I’m just gonna crash. Have fun and don’t get caught!’’ they pulled their blanket on themselves and hugged one of their plushies tight. The whole scene looked so bizarre to you. When the first wave of shock left you, you smiled. It was weird that you were the one who was sneaking out in the middle of the night and they were the one who went to bed, cuddling their plushy.

  
You opened the door silently, hoping that no one would hear it. The corridor was dark and cold. The dormitories’ lights, except for the rooms’, always went out after 9.30 pm. You wondered if the same policy was true for the heaters as well. You walked out of the fire exit that was on your floor. The school started leaving the door unlocked only last year when a small fire started in one of the dorm rooms. Outside was a little chilly but nothing you couldn’t handle. When you finally left the school grounds, carefully so that you wouldn’t be caught on the cameras, you put your headphones on. The streets were very deserted and mostly dark where the few street lamps’ week lights couldn’t reach. It was your first time walking at this street at night, or any street for that matter, and you wanted to enjoy it to it’s fullest. You walked as slowly as possible. You probably wouldn’t be doing this anytime soon or ever again. It was a really nice feeling. You felt liberated and out of reach in the best was possible. Stress of the past couple of days left your body as you kept on walking. You could get used to this but you knew you would be too scared to do it again.

  
The store was still open as you predicted. The owner was lazily scrolling down on his phone at the checkout, not even batting an eye on you. You first got some snacks since your roommate had finished all of it. As you picked a potato chip packet you realized that you were feeling a bit peckish. You picked up a cup noodle as well. You could just eat it here while you read the magazine. You hummed quietly. You had a reason to stay out for a little longer and that made you happy. As you walked to the last aisle to get the magazine you saw another person already there, doing exactly what you wanted to do. He was sitting comfortably in the plastic chair that you were sure was anything but comfortable. He had spiky red hair, slightly downturned eyes and a smug smile on his face as he read the magazine that you were planning on buying. You rolled your eyes as you realized that he was also eating the same cup ramen that you were holding in your hands. Well, that was a big fucking coincidence. You recognized him as one of the players from the school’s volleyball team.

  
You picked the magazine from the shelf and paid for your stuff. The store owner was still not giving a shit about who was at his store or what they were buying. You pulled the ramen from the plastic bag, walking up to the little station that the store had on the back. You prepared your ramen and put it in the microwave. The red haired guy was still there, reading the magazine. He seemed too interested in what he was reading to pay attention to you and you were kind of glad that was the case. You didn’t have to give the weird half smile of ‘I think we saw each other a few times and that’s it but I don’t want to come off as rude even though we would probably never see each other again.’ The beep of the microwave pulled you out of your thoughts, almost making you jump in surprise. You carefully pulled your ramen out of the microwave. you almost smacked yourself when you realized that there was really only one table and it was currently occupied with the red hair. Of course, you wouldn’t pay attention to stuff like that cause you were a stupid little fuck. Ok, you were being too harsh on yourself, you could just eat it while standing up and read the magazine back at your dorm room, right? But the cliff hanger… ughhh! Was this how the pretty romance protagonists felt like when there was only one bed in the room that they and their crush had to sleep in? Woah, wait, first of all, you didn’t have a crush on whoever the fuck that dude was. And also, why were you making such a big deal out of this? Ok, he did look a little intimidating but you decided to just give it a shot anyways. The worst that could happen was you saying or doing something really embarrassing and being forced to avoid him for the rest of your life.  
You pulled the other chair and sat on it, putting your ramen and magazine on the table and letting your plastic bag down. You sat down, trying not to look at the guy in front of you and having to go thru that painfully awkward moment of getting caught staring. You took your chopsticks out and opened the magazine. You hastily screened thru the pages.

  
‘’oh, thank fucking shit…’’ you gave an exhausted sigh as you saw that your favorite character was still alive. You could not deal with your favorite character dying and your upcoming math exam at the same time.

  
‘’Oh, you’re from 3-1 right?’’ the red haired boy had finally decided to look up from the magazine. Maybe he’d finished it, you thought. His eyes looked prettier up close. They were almost the same shade as his hair.

  
‘’3-2 and volleyball team?’’ you vaguely remembered seeing him in 3-2 when you had to run an errand for the history teacher last month. You had no idea how he knew which class you were from. It was probably something similar to your excuse. His eyes dropped down to your hands. His whole face brightened up when he realized that you were reading the shonen jump as well.

  
‘’Woah! You’re reading it too?... and we’re also eating the same ramen, cool!’’ he smiled excitedly. If you were to be honest with yourself, you’d say that he looked like a red golden retriever who had just gotten the best petting of his life and a treat on top of that. But in situations like that you were rarely honest with yourself so you quickly pushed the thought away. The last thing you needed right now was a pointless crush on a boy that you’d just met.

  
‘’I’m Tendou Satori, nice to meet you.’’ He straightened up and offered his hand to you, still smiling.

  
You gave him your name as well, shaking his hand and matching his smile. He looked like a nice guy. You guys were both fans of the same magazine which meant that he was a person with good taste in your book.

  
‘’So, have you read the new chapters yet?’’  
So that’s have you two spent the next hour; reading the new chapters and discussing about them. You both had similar predictions about what would happen in the future chapters. Knowing that your predictions weren’t as ‘impossible’ as your cousin thought made you happy.

  
Tendou was surprisingly very easy to talk to. He seemed to be always cheerful and enthusiastic about everything. He was very sarcastic at times but you were able to differentiate between his genuine thoughts and sarcastic remarks easily. You had fun talking to him and didn’t even realize that you two had been chatting nonstop for an hour. Eventually the shop owner came to shoo you guys out of the store, saying that he was going to sleep.

  
‘’Go to sleep already! Ah… kids these days, really’’ he had murmured to him self before closing the door after you two got out.

  
Tendou broke into a laugh, hunching over and putting a hand on his stomach. You couldn’t hold yourself either as you did the same.

  
‘’Man, that was the most fun I had in a while.’’ You said, in between laughs. He nodded in agreement, still chuckling slightly. He looked pretty when he was smiling, you thought… Shit, you had let down an hour younger self… You realized that you might have just developed a teeny tiny bit of a crush on Tendou Satori from the volleyball team. His eyes met yours and your heart did a one eighty. How the heck did that happen in just one hour of chatting?

  
You two started to slowly walk back to school. You really didn’t want to go back to school. Going back to school meant that you had to face with the distasteful fact that you had a really important test tomorrow and that was the last thing that you wanted to think about right now. Tendou was looking down, and as you looked closer you saw a faint blush on his cheeks. Even if he did feel your stare, he didn’t look up to meet your gaze. You wondered if you had something on your face… man, that would be so embarrassing. Of course, you didn’t know that his thoughts were ‘damn, they are cute.’ at that moment.

  
‘’So, have you studied for the exam?’’ you asked, in a desperate attempt to start another conversation up. You liked talking with him. You cursed at yourself for asking such a lame question but that was the only thing that had come to your mind at that moment.

  
‘’Yeah, actually I was too bored of studying and Ushijima was sleeping so I sneaked out.’’ He said with a pout. Heh, he looked cute. You didn’t know who Ushijima was but you didn’t ask him.

  
‘’Oh! I have the same reason, actually, haha…’’ you laughed awkwardly. Shit, what was happening to you? He finally decided to look at your face again. And you were glad that he did. You wanted to see his face.

  
‘’How have we not met before at school? You’re really cool!’’ You blushed at his remark, you never thought that you were cool. The fact that he thought you were cool made you extremely happy.

  
‘’I don’t know that many people outside my class, but i wish i had met you sooner Tendou-kun! I think you are cool too.’’ You suddenly didn’t know what to do with your hands. Have they ever felt this heavy and awkward before? You decided to just put them in the pockets of your hoodie. You looked down to hide your blush.

  
‘’Really? You should come watch our match against Araigawa next week! I’ll introduce you to the team!’’ you smiled politely and accepted his offer. The thought of seeing him playing made you both excited and curious, after all they were in the top 8.

  
During the rest of your way back school, he briefly explained volleyball to you; how many players were in each team, what each position meant, how you scored a point and what not. Sports really weren’t your thing but after seeing how excited he was to talk to someone about it you tried your very best to listen carefully.

  
Just like how all nice things came to an end, so did you guys’ little accidental night out. You exchanged numbers before entering school grounds from the back, over the fences. Your heart missed a beat when he gave you his number. He was the first guy that you gave your number to and he was very nice too! Like doing that to your poor little heart wasn’t enough he also offered to help you go up the fence as well. Your heart almost stopped when you hold his hand. They were warm and he had pretty fingers… for a moment you really questioned if you had a hand fetish or something like that but dismissed the idea before you could have a huge blush on your cheeks.  
You parted your ways when you came to your floor on the fire exit. You both wished each other a good night as you left the stairs and went inside the building. You tried to silently make your way in the corridor without squealing or making any kind of noise. It was almost impossible since all you could think about was Tendou’s smile and the warmth of his hands.

  
When you finally got in your bed you decided to shoot a little ‘thank you for tonight, I definitely didn’t develop a crush on you in less then two hours, I’m just very appreciative.’ Text to him. After around six different drafts of all equally cringe texts you decided on the least cringe and hopefully not a creepy one.

  
‘hey, thank you for your company tonight! I really had a lot of fun talking to you! :)’

  
After a very long and heart clenching 20 seconds you saw that he was writing back at you. You patiently waited for his respond as you tried not to chew on your nails.

  
‘I had a lot of fun too! Hope we can talk more. See you at school tomorrow. :) :) oh, and also good luck on your exam!’

  
His response made your heart full with happiness. You weren’t the only one who enjoyed the others company. That thought made you relax a little. You knew that he definitely didn’t somehow got a crush on you in such a short time but you were happy to know that at least he had fun as well and he said that he wanted to talk again and that was more than enough for you.  
You sent him a good luck message as well and tried going to sleep. Tried was the key word there and you failed miserably at it.  
Not being able to quite put a name to what he was feeling, Tendou Satori couldn’t sleep that night either.

You felt like shit the next morning. You’d only managed to get around two hours of sleep and almost missed breakfast. You were glad that no one said anything about how shitty you looked during breakfast. You chugged a can of coffee that you got from one of the automats in the cafeteria before you went to class. If you could manage to talk to a cute buy without embarrassing yourself too much and also get his number you could definitely get at least the 60% that you had to get from a fucking math exam. You took a deep breath in, you got this… maybe… hopefully.

  
You didn’t know how but you somehow actually did a whole lot better than you’d expected. Sure, you most probably wouldn’t get anything over than a 75%, at best but you sure as hell wouldn’t get anything lower than maybe a 55%. You were over the moon, to say the least. You had somewhat gotten closer with your roommate, broke a rule and sneaked out for the first time in your life, befriended(?) a cute boy and also didn’t totally fail math! And of course, most importantly, your favorite character was still alive!  
During lunch you bumped into Tendou while looking for your classmates to sit with. Man, was he tall! You’d almost dropped your tray in shock but got yourself together pretty quickly. He relaxed when he saw that it was you.

  
‘’Tendou-kun, hello!... How did your exam go?’’ you asked nervously. You hoped his went good as well. His lips slowly curved up into a smile that sent sparks into your heart. He looked really attractive when he smiled.

‘’It was good! How about yours?’’

‘’Mine was good as well!’’

He shifted his weight into his other leg and took a deep breath in. You got scared that you were somehow being annoying… you weren’t, right?

  
‘’I’m glad to hear that!... uh, I was wondering if you’d like to hang out after the school? I got the keys to the dorm’s roof. The view is nice there.’’ He blurted out. His cheeks had a small hint of red. Holy shit… was he like… interested in you as well?? Your brain stopped for a moment. You screamed in joy internally then let your thoughts run wild again. He was blushing. He was blushing and he looked too cute for you to dare take your eyes off for even a second.  
‘’I’d love that!’’

And here you were now, on the rooftop of your dorm, with Tendou Satori, laying down next to each other on some old jerseys so that your clothes wouldn’t get dirty. He had explained that the school kept some of their old or spare gym equipment in the little storage room on the roof so the team had a key to it.  
The two of you talked for even longer than last night this time! You wanted to get to know each other better so you talked about a lot. Families, interests, hobbies, little fun facts about yourselves and of course shounen jump as well. You were presently surprised to learn that he knew how to make chocolate. Like, woah, you didn’t expect that. You told him that you liked cooking, in return. They weren’t the same thing of course but it was related enough that made you feel closer to him.

  
By the time the sun was setting you had told him almost everything about yourself that was worth talking about. He had also opened up about his past a little to you. You got really angry knowing that people have bullied him in the past. You could not see anything wrong with him whatsoever. In fact, in the brief period of time where you got to meet him you thought that he was a really nice and cool looking guy that somehow managed to make your heart leap every time he smiled at you. You thought that the way his eyes would sparkle whenever he talked about a subject that he was passionate about was one of the best sights you have ever seen. You could not comprehend how anyone would dislike him, he was an open book, ready for anyone passing by him to read. To understand what was written you just had to be a little understanding and giving. Even with just a day of knowing him, you could already see just how amazing of a person he was. You were jealous of anyone who had the privilege of being close to him or had the chance to talk to him in a daily basis. You wanted him to know all that. Even though he might not take anything about him that came out of a random person that he met barely a day ago seriously, you still wanted to let him know that even in just that short time he had made her be amazed by him.

  
‘’I don’t think you are a monster, Tendou-kun. I know we only met last night but I can already see just how awesome you are! You are open minded and really friendly. You are kind and funny as well! I can’t see anything wrong with you at all, Tendou-kun.’’ You turned on your side to take a better look at him. The last few scarlet lights of the sun were making his face look almost as red as his hair. his eyelashes fluttered as he listened to your words. You could see that he had gotten just a little teary eyed. He closed his eyes and smiled softly before turning your way and opening them once again. You stared back into his eyes, not daring to look away and miss any details. You couldn’t even if you wanted to, anyway, they were too captivating.

  
‘’Do you really mean it?’’ he almost whispered. His eyebrows were raised slightly, nervously waiting for your answer. You nodded your head in approval.

  
‘’Of course, I do, anyone who tries to look just a little deeper could see all of that about you.’’ His eyebrows slowly went back to their places, taking the look of shock with them from his face, leaving him looking at peace. You liked that look the most. The closeness of the two of you slowly creeped into your mind as you two just kept on looking at each other. The sun was peaking its last few bits now and it was getting darker by the moment.  
You could see almost every detail on his face. You wanted to take every last bit of it in your head before it got too dark for you to see him properly. You looked at his hair, his eyebrows and eyelashes, his nose and his cheeks that remained red even after the sun stopped shining down on him. A little jolt went down your spine when your eyes finally looked at his lips. With a moment of carefreeness just as similar but even more thrilling than last nights, you moved your head forward and kissed him. Your mind went blank the second your lips touched, giving you a moment to just enjoy it and try to grave it to your memory. You didn’t realize when he started kissing you back but you smiled against his lips as he pulled you closer by your waist.

By the time you graduated high school, you had become close friends with your roommate. They had finally gotten over with their breakup and things were actually going good within their family. You still didn’t know the details but you were happy for your friend nonetheless. You two had stayed up multiple nights just chatting, singing and watching animes or studying. In some of the occasions they were high but they never forced you to do anything, which you were grateful for. The mare fact that they tried to stay sober most nights so that you two could enjoy just hanging out made you happy.

  
The rest of your exams went great and you got higher marks than usual in almost every subject. Studying late nights with your roommate did definitely help a lot.

  
You and Satori started dating around a week after you shared a kiss in the rooftop. Things did move a lot faster in the beginning but it never effected either one of you. He was always there for you whenever you needed, never leaving your side. He supported you when you told him that you wanted to be a chef. You were there for him as well of course. You went to all of his matches and cheered the hardest when they won against many teams but also when they lost against Karasuno as well. You cheered your hardest and hugged him closer than ever before when he got back to you. You supported him when he told you that he wasn’t planning on perusing a career in volleyball. You took his hand in yours and told him that you would follow him anywhere he wanted to go. So, you did.

  
You followed him to France where he studied to become a chocolatier and you went to culinary school. He got you a bouquet of your favorite flowers as well as a batch of the most delicious chocolates that he ever made to date on your anniversary. He kissed your cheeks when he saw the beautiful candle lit dinner you had prepared for the two of you. He put the most gorgeous necklace around your neck when you were looking out of the balcony. You swore to never take that necklace off, and you never did. He supported you even when you had a fight with your family over your choice of career. He offered you to move in with him in his little one-bedroom apartment when your family stopped giving you their financial help. He stuck with you when you had to work on part-time jobs and go to school at same time, not spending as much time as him as you did before. He even started a few part-time jobs himself so that you wouldn’t feel alone. But in the end, all of the hardships that either one of you went thru that day was worth it when you came home and fell asleep in each other’s warm embrace.


End file.
